


Без названия

by spisoldat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spisoldat/pseuds/spisoldat
Summary: О недопониманиях и необходимости говорить словами через рот (даже когда вы говорите на языке жажды и тоски)для мышули https://twitter.com/soleeryx(люблю вас)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Part I

Дин лежит под Кастиэлем - зажмуренные глаза, сбитое дыхание, натекший в ямку между ключицами пот. Член Кастиэля так глубоко внутри Дина, что тот задыхается с каждым толчком почти рассыпаясь на части и крепче сжимая в кулаках скомканную простынь - словно это единственное, что удерживает его здесь и сейчас. Кастиэль движется сосредоточенно и мерно, словно машина, изредка наклоняясь чтобы поцеловать покрасневший распахнутый винчестеровский рот, слизать с его губ запекшуюся слюну и стоны. Кас смотрит на него так, словно он самое прекрасное зрелище во всей вселенной, и Дин моментально пьянеет, стоит ему приоткрыть глаза и поймать этот жадный взгляд потемневших глаз. Он растягивает губы в улыбке, шепчет:  
\- Сильнее, папочка.  
И вот так это происходит, когда они оба оказываются не готовы.  
Кас чувствует, как его бедра сбиваются, теряя ритм, а лицо удивленно вытягивается. Он едва успевает сжать губы, чтобы изо рта не вырвалось изумленное "что?", но Дин всё понимает за долю секунды - их глубокая связь всегда работала в обе стороны. Кас видит, как с его лица сходит возбуждение и краска - словно акварельный рисунок размыли под струей воды и выражение его лица становится нечитаемым. Дин вновь закрывает глаза, пытаясь поймать ускользающее настроение, а потом упирается ладонью в грудь Кастиэля и хрипло просит:  
\- Хватит, Кас. Остановись.

Они молча лежат рядом, переводя дыхание, и Дин больше не источает соблазн каждой клеточкой своего тела - только старательно скрытую неловкость и показное безразличие, словно он и не сказал чего-то, что выбило из колеи их обоих. Кастиэль изучает взглядом его спину, покрытые веснушками плечи, выступающий контур шрама там, где он схватил Дина прежде, чем вытащить его душу из ада. Ему хочется прижать ладонь к отпечатку, словно это могло бы успокоить их обоих и вернуть всё на свои места, но Дин будто чувствует его желание и уходит в свою комнату прежде, чем Кастиэль осмелится решиться на это.  
Кастиэль слышит сдавленное "чёрт возьми", следующее за стуком закрывающейся двери и ему впервые хочется согласиться.  
Ночь впервые за долгое время ужасно тихая и Кас снова чувствует себя пережидающим холодные предутренние часы на пустой обочине между лесом и дорогой с проезжающими мимо фурами.

Утром Дин всё еще тихий в те моменты, когда Сэм его не видит, а когда видит... Что же, Дин лучше других умел устроить представление, чтобы скрыть то, что он чувствует на самом деле. Кас знает об этом, потому что это знает сам Дин; потому что за все эти долгие годы не осталось ничего, что хоть как-то могло укрыться от того, кто баюкал его душу своей благодатью.  
Он треплет Сэма по голове, взъерошивая и без того лежащие в беспорядке волосы, говорит, что ему нужно по делам и поспешно смывается из бункера, едва Кастиэль делает шаг с потемневшей от времени деревянной лестницы на плитку пола первого этажа.  
Кастиэль чувствует, как внутри поднимается волна чего-то темного и горячего, душного как воздух в самый горячий летний день, злого, стоит Дину раствориться за дверью бункера в свете занимающегося утра. Сэм переводит растерянный взгляд на Каса, на морщинку между его сведенных бровей и упрямо выставленный подбородок. Кастиэль читает вопрос в привычном наклоне его головы, в блеске его глаз и том, с какой готовностью Сэм отодвигает в сторону старинный том энциклопедии, заложив страницу чистым квадратом бумаги. На периферии сознания Кастиэля мелькает мысль о том, как бережен Сэм по отношению к тому, что подарила ему судьба, и этим мысли уводят его дальше, к Дину. Иногда Кастиэлю кажется, что каждая его мысль ведет его к Дину.  
\- Хочешь поговорить? - Сэм произносит это одновременно с тем, как Кастиэль отодвигает в сторону тяжелый деревянный стул и садится на него как сгорбленный старик, словно его возраст наконец-то догнал его, откладываясь грузом на плечах. Кас сглатывает - темная горячая злость горчила:  
\- Сэм, расскажи мне о любви Дина к вашему отцу.  
На лице Сэма расцветает и увядает, сменяясь, целая череда эмоций, и каждую из них Кастиэль тщательно изучает, препарируя в режиме реального времени. Сэм убирает со лба выпавшую из челки прядь волос, пожимает широкими плечами:  
\- Я думаю, ты знаешь, что Дин его боготворил, даже не смотря на то, как прошло наше детство. Он...  
\- Меня интересует, - нетерпеливо прерывает его Кас и его лицо становится еще мрачнее и суровее с каждым словом. - Не спали ли они. Вместе.  
\- Вместе? - Тупо переспрашивает Сэм и от неожиданности догадки его лицо искажает такая гримаса отвращения, какую Кас видел в крайне редких случаях. Словно всё то, что он ненавидел в своей жизни сейчас собралось в одну ожившую кучу и уместилось напротив со словами "Привет, ну чё-каво?". Касу вдруг захотелось протянуть руку, чтобы удержать на месте его трясущийся подбородок.  
\- Вместе. - Непоколебимо и всё еще мрачно припечатывает Кастиэль, и продолжает, не дожидаясь очереди Сэма. - Вчера вечером во время соития он назвал меня своим отцом.  
\- Стоп. - Сэм выставляет вперед обе ладони и даже зажмуривается. Кастиэль всерьез опасается, что его сейчас стошнит прямо на драгоценную книгу. - Дин во время... Так, я даже не хочу это повторять вслух. Дин назвал тебя Джоном?  
\- Если цитировать твоего брата, то это звучало как "сильнее, папочка".  
Сэм издает какой-то звук, что-то среднее между фырканьем, хихиканьем и сдавленным удивлением, и Кастиэль видит, как опустились его напряженно застывшие плечи, а пальцы вновь притягивают к себе книгу и рассеянно поглаживают корешок обложки словно ища в ней успокоения:  
\- Кас, люди иногда говорят так чтобы... возбудить себя или своего сексуального партнера сильнее. - Кас щурится, услышав в чужом голосе намек на неуверенность, но Сэм берет себя в руки и продолжает менторским тоном. - Обычно так называют заботливых и доминирующих персон, и кажется Дин считает тебя именно таким.  
Неловкая тишина еще не успела наступить, как Сэм тянется через весь стол за ноутбуком, удивленно бормоча себе под нос "Надо же... Это многое объясняет" и открыв его вбивает что-то в строке поиска, разворачивая ноутбук экраном к Кастиэлю и демонстрируя список выпавших в гугле сайтов:  
\- Вот. - Говорит он с удовлетворением промышленного альпиниста, снявшего с дерева котенка и передавшего его хозяевам: - Изучай.

Дин возвращается, когда ранний зимний вечер превращается в ночь. Кастиэль слышит звук, с которым покрышки импалы соприкасаются с промерзшей землей, скрип тормозных колодок, как с мягким рыком выключается мотор и хлопает дверь. Кас слышит это так четко и ясно, будто сейчас стоит рядом с машиной или ждет Дина у открытой двери бункера, с мягкой едва заметной улыбкой в глубине синих глаз и руками в карманах тренча. Нежность, которая вдруг заполняет его грудь и стискивает сердце такая сильная, что на несколько мгновений Кастиэль забывает дышать.  
Он смотрит как открывается дверь и в темном проеме виднеется кусочек чистого неба, такого нереального, что кажется вырезанным из картона. Кас наклоняет голову вбок, не отрывая взгляда от силуэта Дина - взъерошенных волос, поднятого воротника куртки. Его руки заняты пакетами.  
\- Я помогу. - Говорит Кас и собственный хриплый голос дерет горло. Дин отшатывается и чертыхается, испугавшись; слышится тихий звон бутылок.  
В темноте Кастиэль рассматривает черты его лица, крошечные веснушки на носу и щеках. Дин пихает пару увесистых пакетов в его руки и проходит мимо, раздраженно бормоча:  
\- Чувак, не подкрадывайся так.  
Он Дина пахнет выпивкой и сигаретами, автомобильной полиролью, кожаным салоном. Кас легко может представить, как он сидит в машине на галечном берегу залива - ветер доносит до него крики чаек и корабельные гудки, беспокойная темная вода выносит на берег обкатанное стекло и мусор. Солнце бликует от хромированной решетки бампера, Дин щурится. Унявшаяся было боль снова заполняет грудь, заползая под ребра и отдаваясь в лопатках, и Кастиэль останавливается у порога кухни, аккуратно складывая пакеты на пол:  
\- Мы можем поговорить?  
Дин молчит, его руки разбирающие покупки двигаются скованно, как старый ржавый механизм, плечи напряжены. Наконец он произносит, рассеянно сжимая в руках банку фасоли и проводя по ребру крышки подушечкой большого пальца:  
\- Тут не о чем говорить, я ляпнул херню.  
Боль в груди перерастает злость так внезапно и ярко словно костер, который тушили бензином. Кастиэлю хочется быть более терпеливым и понимающим, будто у него под кожей нет тысячи острых ножей раз за разом ранящих окружающих его людей. Кастиэлю хочется схватить Дина и потрясти как тряпичную куклу.  
\- Дин, тут нечего стыдиться. Я...  
Дин резко перебивает его, со стуком отставляя банку в сторону и разворачиваясь к Кастиэлю:  
\- Ты всего лишь посмотрел на меня так, как будто я... - Он замолкает, а потом отводит взгляд. Яростный блеск в глазах гаснет, и Кас смотрит на то, как расползается румянец; думает о том, как низко он может опуститься. А затем Дин продолжает, и его голос непривычно тихий. - Если бы ты видел свой взгляд ты бы так не говорил.  
\- Я думал ты принял меня за Джона.  
Первые несколько секунд ошеломительная тишина, а потом вот она - вспышка ярости:  
\- Кас, ну ты своими фантазиями уделал даже фанаток, которые пишут фанфики про нас с Сэмом! Ничего себе хренов ты ангел божий! Вас на одной фабрике извращенцев штампуют?!  
\- Дин...  
\- А я еще расстроился из-за того, что ты можешь подумать!  
\- Дин...  
\- Надо было тебе сразу в морду дать!  
С каждой попыткой воззвать к Дину приходится поднимать голос, и Кастиэль неожиданно думает, как это выглядит со стороны - глубокий вечер, а они орут друг на друга на кухне среди развороченных пакетов словно супружеская пара.  
\- Дин, я всю жизнь знал это слово только в контексте своего создателя!  
Дин резко затыкается так, словно его выключили.  
\- Ты всегда так ограждал меня от любого контакта с порнографией, что у меня не было возможности изучить все аспекты сексуальных девиаций рода человеческого!  
Кастиэль чувствует, как они оба завелись, психанули, и теперь кому-то из них нужно было сделать первый шаг в метафорическом смысле, потому что в буквальном он уже был сделан - Кастиэль пришел в себя на половине пути к Дину, всего в нескольких шагах. Каса всегда тянуло к Дину. Это было так правильно и просто, как и то, что стрелка компаса всегда находит север, а солнце встает на востоке. Это была аксиома, и она не требовала доказательств. Это был церковный догмат.  
Кастиэль думает совсем немного и совсем недолго, прежде чем подойти к Дину ближе - так близко, как это было всё это время, заполненное замечаниями Дина, его укоризненными вздохами и острыми отговорками - а после положить ладони на его плечи, и чужое тело откликнулось раньше, чем сам Дин это осознал. Кастиэль скользит ладонями вверх, по линии плеч постепенно становившейся мягкой и расслабленной к шее; обхватывает пальцами лицо Дина и поднимает вверх, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Вечерняя щетина покалывает ладони.  
\- Я видел, как произошло человечество, как создавались и разрушались империи, а целые страны превращались в пыль. Мне больше трехсот миллионов лет, но мне кажется, что всё это время я просто существовал в вакууме. Я ждал, когда я смогу встретить тебя, и я не хочу терять тебя из-за такого пустяка.  
Когда Дин наконец-то смотрит ему в глаза Кастиэль видит там решимость. Он накрывает ладони Кастиэля своими и сжимает, переплетая пальцы:  
\- Мы можем начать всё сначала?

Они начинают воссоздавать это постепенно, словно у них не было стольких лет проведенных бок о бок, и они не скучают друг по другу каждую секунду времени; словно они вновь только-только встретились в старом амбаре, расписанном каббалистическими знаками.   
Сэм иногда видит их лежащими на одной кровати в спальне Дина - лицом к лицу, соприкасающихся только коленями и запястьями, или вжатыми друг в друга так, словно один врастает в другого как бамбуковый побег. Он натыкается на них в темной гостиной - белесый свет монитора освещает сонный взгляд Дина и его мягкую улыбку, скрывающуюся в тенях уголков рта, и кажущееся без эмоциональным лицо Кастиэля. Сэм замечает в нем что-то новое и нежное, изумительное настолько, что он спотыкается, заглядевшись. Сэм слышит шепот Дина, ловящего Каса в коридоре между кухней и гостиной, и следующий за ним шорох одежды и судорожный вздох, и его глаза чуть позже сами ловят красное пятно на шее брата, так похожее на укус.   
Сам Дин одновременно он и не он, и Сэму хочется достать серебряный нож или соль, или святую воду, чтобы убедиться, что это не перевертыш, но он видит разглаживающуюся глубокую морщину поперек лба Кастиэля и утыкается в энциклопедию дальше.

Для самого Дина эти несколько недель похожи на медовый месяц. После разговора с Касом он думает, что все последующие дни он проведет под ним, растраханный и ненасытный, желающий только рук Кастиэля, его языка и члена. Но всё происходит совсем не так. Дин не романтик, но даже он не может не признать, что его трогают эти ненавязчивые ухаживания Кастиэля - нет, он не выстилал перед Дином дорогу из лепестков роз, не приглашал его на танец и не цитировал наизусть древнегреческих поэтов. Дин сам не понимает почему для него вдруг становится важным касаться Кастиэля и ощущать его прикосновения на себе во время охоты или безделья в бункере; и это были не те сводящие с ума жадные объятия и захваты, которыми они раньше вознаграждали друг друга едва оставались наедине. Они сталкивались локтями или бедрами и направляли друг друга будто двигались в узкой комнате с выключенным светом; Кас рассеянно проводил кончиками пальцев по сгорбленной спине Дина и тот двигался как волна, выпрямляясь, а сам Дин потирался щекой о плечо Кастиэля как кот, помечающий территорию. Они словно обещали друг другу "я тут, и я больше никуда не уйду".

Накануне дня благодарения они возвращаются из соседнего штата, где провели ночь за сжиганием останков, и Дин валится в кровать прямо в одежде пропахшей бензином и костром. Он отключается едва его голова касается подушки. Кастиэль заглядывает к нему через несколько минут - стаскивает заляпанные грязью и сажей ботинки, выключает ночник и применяет свое ангельское моджо чтобы убрать с лица Дина отражение накопившейся усталости.  
Утром Дин выходит на кухню до отвратительного рано и готовит им праздничный ужин, притоптывая в такт музыке, льющейся из слабеньких колонок ноутбука и периодически прикладываясь к бутылке пива, пока Кас, аккуратно закатав рукава своей белой рубашки, до скрипа моет посуду. 

В начале очередной недели Дин ловит себя на том, что чересчур пристально пялится на рот Кастиэля.  
Они были в библиотеке: Сэм и Кастиэль бились над трактовкой заклятия для ведьмовского мешочка, Дин разбирал новые купленные пистолеты, стирая консервационную смазку ветошью. Он снимал со ствола возвратную пружину, когда поднял голову и мельком бросил взгляд на другой конец стола, заваленный книгами и свертками. Кастиэль сидел, придерживая голову пальцами - указательный и средний уперлись в скулу, безымянный и мизинец сложены у губ, большой палец рассеянно потирает линию нижней челюсти, покрытую щетиной. Дин совершенно внезапно и с ошеломительной четкостью вспоминает как наутро ощущается кожа, натертая этой щетиной и истерзанная острыми белыми зубами. Он сглатывает сухим горлом, откашливается и старается сесть поудобнее, но только ерзает сильнее, когда Сэм недовольно косится на него и закатывает глаза, сучок.  
\- Кас, оторвись, Дину нужно с тобой поговорить. - Тоном Сэма можно было отравить какой-нибудь процветающий городок в Калифорнии или плодовитые кущи райского сада.  
Кас поднял глаза, бледный рот в недоумении приоткрылся. Он хмурился, еще не до конца вернувшись из труда, написанного чьим-то старательным убористым почерком, и Дину пришлось делать всё самому. Он не заметил, как пересек закуток, не заставленный шкафами с книгами - казалось, что его просто швырнуло к Касу. Ладони сами собой легли на лацканы пиджака и сжались в попытке притянуть Каса ближе - тот даже не шелохнулся.   
\- Поверить не могу. - Пробормотал где-то далеко кто-то голосом Сэма, скрипнул отодвигаемый стул, но Дин уже не обращал внимания ни на что, поглощенный теплом чужого рта и тяжестью ладони на своем затылке. Кас мягко ерошил его волосы пальцами, пока Дин целовал его, и пил, пил этот поцелуй как холодную ключевую воду, задыхаясь от удовольствия.

Спустя несколько дней Кас неторопливо вылизывает рот Дина, чьи колени с каждым касанием языка дрожали все больше. Он сосредоточивается на медитативной последовательности движений - облизать горячие покрасневшие губы, зажать нижнюю зубами и слегка потянуть, заставив Дина приоткрыть рот в немом стоне, а после скользнуть языком вглубь его рта, чтобы несколько раз глубоко толкнуться, лизнуть ребристую поверхность нёба, изнанку щеки, кромку зубов. Дин в его руках горячий как солнце, беспокойный, вжимающийся в него всем телом, беспорядочно вздыхающий.  
\- Кас... - Дин выдыхает его имя как будто дует на одуванчик, и Кас с недовольным звуком отрывается - потемневшие синие глаза словно грозовое море, словно штормовое небо. Дин кладет дрожащие пальцы на его шею - загрубевшую от оружия ладонь режет воротничок рубашки - откидывает голову назад, обнажая горло и просит:  
\- Отметь меня.

Дин целует его утром, глубокой ночью, ленивым сонным вечером, в бункере, в импале, на заправке в самой жопе мира; касается его рук над разрытой могилой, за завтраком, в продуктовом магазине, за просмотром сериала. Дни идут один за другим, Земля вертится, семейное дело продолжается и с каждым мгновением, проведенным вместе с Кастиэлем Дин убеждается - вот оно, больше ничего не нужно ждать, ничего не изменится.  
Наверное, это и есть та самая уверенность, которая заставляет людей двигаться дальше.


	2. Part II

Когда Сэм уезжает в библиотеку соседнего городка - серьезно, даже со всеми талмудами хранителей и мировой сетью они всё еще нуждались в информации из архивов - Дину хватает только того, как Кастиэль переводит сосредоточенный взгляд с закрывающейся двери на него самого Дина, и его обжигает ясным пониманием - это случится сегодня и это случится сейчас.  
Всю неделю в воздухе проносилось что-то неосязаемое, накапливающее напряжение как грозовое облако - Дин чувствовал это всей поверхностью своей кожи, видел это в изучающем молчаливом взгляде синих глаз, в угле наклона чужой головы. Дин никогда не думал, что однажды его уверенность в Кастиэле достигнет той точки, которая заставит захотеть его близости так, словно от этого зависела судьба вселенной.   
Дин делает шаг навстречу, затем второй: Кастиэль не отводит от него своего акульего взгляда - просто смотрит, но от этого взгляда у Дина под кожей что-то загорается, заставляя его кровь кипеть. Дин думает о том, что спустя годы уловок, побегов и увиливаний от различных сделок, отношений, эмоциональных привязанностей он наконец-то нашел ту тихую гавань в которой захочет остаться добровольно. Это не походило на отношения с Лизой, это было что-то новое и неизведанное, но не пугающее так, как прежде. Мысль в голове Дина спотыкается, когда он касается пальцами отворотов бежевого плаща - ткань под ладонями гладкая и прохладная, Дину хочется прижаться к ней щекой - и тянет Кастиэля к себе, на себя, призывно приоткрывая рот для поцелуя.  
Кас с готовностью отвечает - поначалу мягко и осторожно, пробуя Дина на вкус легкими дразнящими касаниями, ничуть не заглушающими неожиданно вспыхнувший тактильный голод; Дин недовольно выдыхает, пытаясь навязать ему свой темп, коротко покусывает чужие непривычно яркие от прилившей крови губы. Кас терпит это самовольство несколько секунд прежде чем поднять руку и запустить пальцы во взъерошенные на макушке отросшие волосы, сжимая их в кулаке, оттаскивая голову Дина назад. Угол, под которым Кас его держит, неудобный - тянет моментально затекшую шею. Но всё с лихвой покрывает то, с какой жадностью Кас рассматривает его лицо, то и дело соскальзывая взглядом на влажные после поцелуя губы. Дин рисуется, медленно слизывая с нижней губы слюну, податливо расслабляется в хватке Кастиэля и это оказывается последним сдерживающим барьером.  
Они оказываются в комнате Каса так быстро, что Дин не успевает удивиться этому; Кас захлопывает за ними дверь, толкает Дина в грудь, заставляя его неловко завалиться на кровать подпрыгнув на матрасе. Дин приподнимается на локтях как раз к тому моменту, чтобы увидеть, как Кастиэль избавляется от плаща с тщательно скрываемой поспешностью. Он не может удержать насмешливого хмыканья, но оно испаряется сразу же, стоит Касу поднять голову и посмотреть на Дина своим фирменным взглядом:  
\- Нашел в этом что-то смешное, мой мальчик?  
Сердце Дина сделало отчаянную сменить своё местоположение и заколотиться сразу в двух местах - в горле и в паху. Он сглотнул, отрицательно помотав головой и продолжая зачарованно глядеть на то, с какой педантичностью Кас стягивает пиджак и закатывает рукава своей белой рубашки, разворачиваясь к Дину всем телом.  
\- Не желаешь озвучить это вслух? Или этот чудесный рот только и способен на выпрашивание поцелуев, когда ему вздумается и на неуместные смешки?  
Вкрадчивый спокойный тон Каса заставил огонь под кожей Дина вспыхнуть сильнее, он словно со стороны услышал свой голос:  
\- Нет...  
Черная четко очерченная бровь взмыла практически к росту волос, Кастиэль взялся за пряжку ремня, расстегивая его и доставая из шлевок. От вида сложенного вдвое ремня, зажатого в обманчиво деликатной на вид ладони, у Дина, казалось, отмерли последние клетки мозга.  
\- "Нет", кто?  
\- Нет, папочка.  
Оказалось, так просто произнести это для Кастиэля - гораздо проще, чем во время секса или в своих фантазиях. Небо не разверзлось для того, чтобы испепелить Дина молнией на месте, Кас не рассмеялся ему в лицо. Дину показалось, что у него с души упал камень размером с гору Рашмор - до того стало легче дышать.  
Кастиэль подошел к кровати, глядя сверху вниз немигающим взглядом, склонил голову вбок, будто пытаясь из бесчисленного списка выбрать то, что он сделает с Дином дальше. Под его изучающим взглядом Дин сел, ровно выпрямив спину и сложив руки на коленях. Кас качнул ремнем, легонько хлопнув им себя по бедру и произнес:  
\- Разденься.  
Дин разделся еще торопливее, чем Кас - стащил рубашку вместе с футболкой, расстегнул дрожащими руками болты на ширинке джинсов. У него еще никогда так не дрожали руки - даже во время первого секса. Он замер на мгновение, поддев большими пальцами резинку нижнего белья, но потом решительно стянул их, отбрасывая к остальной одежде и выпрямился перед Касом, игнорируя нестерпимое желание опуститься на колени.  
Кас рассматривал тело Дина так, словно видел его впервые, словно не воссоздавал его атом за атомом. Дину хотелось увидеть себя его глазами. Субъективно он знал, что хорош собой, но еще никто не смотрел на его рассыпанные по всему телу веснушки так, словно видел на них карту звездного неба, словно хотел каждую из них пересчитать поцелуями, попробовать на вкус. От столь пристального внимания начало гореть лицо - Кас скользнул взглядом от покрасневших скул до груди Дина и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, будто наконец-то нашел ответ на мучавший его вопрос.  
Кастиэль выдержал тщательно выверенную паузу - ожидание еще не успело утомить Дина, который никогда не был против того, чтобы покрасоваться, демонстрируя себя - провел петлей сложенного ремня по обнаженному подтянутому животу вниз до лобка:  
\- На кровать, ложись на живот.  
Дин всегда гордился тем, как он исполняет приказы, и этот он выполнил так быстро и точно, будто был на смотровом плацу в армии или как минимум сдавал олимпийскую программу по этой дисциплине. Он успел пропустить момент, когда возбудился от командного голоса Каса и теперь сдавленно выдыхал, вжимаясь бедрами в матрас - нестерпимо хотелось потереться еще и еще. Дин качнул бедрами и сверху раздалось неодобрительное цоканье, ремень хлестнул по ягодицам, но слишком слабо, недостаточно.  
\- Разве я разрешал двигаться?  
Низкий голос Каса будто омыл всё тело, Дин издал какой-то невнятный тонкий звук и опустил голову, вжимая горящую щеку в простыню. Он замер в ожидании, пытаясь понять, что у Кастиэля на уме - было непросто передать контроль над ситуацией. Их секс всегда был спонтанным, без заранее спланированного сценария, их всё еще возбуждали друг в друге обыденные вещи - отпечаток подушки на щеке Дина, взъерошенные волосы Каса или его крепкие горячие руки, касающиеся лба Дина чтобы исцелить.  
Вкрадчивый голос вновь раздался почти над ухом, вместе со звуком откладываемого в сторону ремня и скользящей ткани:  
\- Помнится, что в прошлый раз ты попросил не церемониться с тобой. - Кас деловито вытянул правую руку Дина, прижимая ее всей длиной от локтя до запястья и привязывая к продольным перекладинам кованой спинки кровати распущенным галстуком. - Я решил внять твоим мольбам, Дин. Потому что я всегда ставлю твои желания превыше собственных.  
Все язвительные словечки, тут же образовавшиеся на кончике языка Дина вымело, едва Кас подхватил его левую ногу под коленом, сгибая ее. Дину пришлось подчиниться давлению чужих рук, меняющих геометрию его тела и с совершенно хладнокровным бесстыдством разводящих его бедра.  
\- Знаешь, Дин, - безмятежно продолжил Кас, пропуская ремень под бедром охотника и затягивая его в петлю, чтобы мгновением позже протянуть в нее левую руку Дина и прикрутить ее запястье к сгибу колена. Дин по-прежнему молчит, но Кастиэлю не был нужен ответ. - Глядя на то, с какой горячностью ты всегда бунтовал и сопротивлялся, я еще с нашей первой встречи понял, что тебе просто не хватало твердой руки.  
Тяжелая ладонь Кастиэля скользнула по внутренней стороне бедра, оглаживая от колена до ягодиц, и Дин вскинулся от прикосновения, хватая ртом воздух. Кас положил вторую ладонь ему на затылок, вдавил обратно лицом в кровать ласкающе провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Сегодня я просто трахну тебя Дин. Но трахну так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. Я должен был сделать это уже давно, но я был слишком добр к тебе, и это стало моей ошибкой.  
Дин всегда гордился своей выдержкой, но обещание, скрытое в голосе Каса заставило его возбудиться до неожиданного сильно. Он потянулся всем телом за ускользающей ладонью, получив предупредительный шлепок по ягодицам. Матрас прогнулся под весом второго тела, когда Кастиэль сел на край кровати, знакомо щелкнула крышка флакона со смазкой. Прикосновение пальцев было знакомым и желанным даже не смотря на то, как сжались мышцы из-за того, что гель не успел нагреться от тепла тела.  
Кас не церемонился с ним, как и обещал - огладил дырку по кругу, увлажняя чувствительную кожу и тут же вставил палец до второй фаланги, стараясь оставить внутри побольше смазки. Ко второму пальцу, следующему почти сразу за первым Дин был не готов - он вильнул бедрами, уходя от проникновения, но свободная ладонь тяжело легла на его крестец, удерживая на месте, и пальцы немилосердно продолжили вторжение.  
Кас терпеливо и безжалостно двигал пальцами, растягивая мышцы, возвращая им эластичность после долгого перерыва; Дин сдавленно охал от болезненного ощущения, но старался дышать ровно и глубоко. Когда жжение от растянутых мышц отошло на второй план став привычным, Дин сумел сосредоточиться на том, в чем Кастиэль был хорош: на головокружительном удовольствии, в которое он погружал Дина раз за разом. Но и это было ненадолго.  
Стоило Дину несколько раз вздрогнуть под глубокими неторопливыми проникновениями, а дыханию сбиться, становясь легким и поверхностным, как Кас забрался на кровать, вставая коленями между разведенным бедер Дина и распихивая их в стороны еще немного.  
\- Видел бы ты себя сейчас, Дин. - Судя по голосу Кастиэля, непостижимым образом ставшего еще ниже, дело собственных рук не оставило его равнодушным. - Лежишь в предвкушении и ждешь, когда я возьмусь за тебя. Разве я могу тебя разочаровать?  
Раздался звук расстегиваемой молнии, ладонь Кастиэля уперлась в матрас возле лица Дина, влажная головка прижалась к покрасневшей от прилившей крови дырке. Дин уже успел забыть, что два пальца это нихрена не целый член - он сдавленно застонал от протянувшей вдоль поясницы боли и дернулся, вновь пытаясь избежать проникновения, и Кастиэль вновь хлестнул его по ягодице мокрой рукой, выдыхая:  
\- Не зажимайся.  
Дин недовольно застонал, справляясь с реакцией тела, Кас, придерживая себя пальцами, продолжил входить, пока головка не скользнула за кольцо мышц, и потом глубже, погружаясь до основания. Выступившая испарина холодила, Дин никак не мог отдышаться, на глаза наворачивались слезы. Кастиэль даже не дал ему времени чтобы привыкнуть - уперся второй рукой по другую сторону головы Дина и начал неторопливо двигаться, крутя бедрами и пытаясь найти правильное положение.  
После десятой или одиннадцатой - не то, что бы он считал - фрикции Дина повело: внизу живота начало знакомо тяжелеть от возбуждения, по всему телу разлилось томление. Ахнув, он дернул руками, чтобы упереться и поменять позу, но добился только того, что и ремень, и галстук врезались в кожу, натянувшись. Кас издал смешок, горячее дыхание обожгло ухо:  
\- Тут, да?  
Он толкнул бедрами коротко и сильно, выбивая из Дина очередной сорванный стон, заставляя его напрячься всем телом и поняв, что он не сможет вырваться, обессиленно упереться щекой в кровать и принимать то, что ему давал Кас.  
Секс с Касом для Дина всегда был чем-то сверх - его выносливость, то, с какой легкостью он удерживал Дина на месте. Это всё кружило голову. Очередное движение заставило Дина вскрикнуть, но его рот тут же зажала крепкая ладонь, чуть запыхавшийся голос произнес:  
\- Хватит скулить.  
Дин всхлипнул, зажмурившись от вспышки возбуждения, протянувшей его от поясницы до затылка. Кас издал какой-то низкий рычащий звук, от которого все волоски на теле Дина встали дыбом и укусил его в чувствительное место между плечом и шеей, глубоко погружая зубы в мышцы и удерживая, как какой-то доминирующий лев. Боль немного отрезвила Дина - хватило чтобы он проглотил очередной рвущийся с губ стон и коротко покивал Касу показывая, что он понял.  
Горячая ладонь опустилась ниже, по подбородку, плотно обхватывая горло словно ошейник - удерживая, но не сжимая. Кас разжал зубы, вылизал оставшийся красный след и одобрительно выдохнул:  
\- Хороший мальчик.   
Дин знал, что он всегда был шумным в постели и это нравилось Кастиэлю, но также он знал, как Кас скучает по благоговейному поклонению и подчинению. Они оба были солдатами и оба понимали, насколько сильно нуждаются в том, чтобы отдавать и получать приказы. От похвалы по телу Дина прокатилась горячая волна, очередная попытка сдержать всхлип отняла у Дина слишком много сил, и он покорно опустил голову, позволяя накопившимся от напряжения слезам скатиться по пылающим от стыда щекам.  
\- Ты так хорошо держишься, Дин. - Ладонь Каса сдвинулась, пальцы погладили горло - обвели кадык, нащупали бешено бьющийся пульс. - Но над твоим воспитанием еще работать и работать. И я, с твоего позволения, с огромным удовольствием возьму на себя эту тяжкую ношу.

Уже немногим позже, когда Кас развязывал руки Дина и гладил кончиками пальцев оставшиеся следы, Дин пытался удержать в памяти все обещания Кастиэля, его слова и прикосновения, безжалостный ритм, заставляющий Дина разваливаться на куски во время оргазма. Саднила натруженная дырка, тело ломило от перенапряжения, но впервые за долгое время Дин был доволен.


End file.
